


不同的正義3

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 不同的正義 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *3355法官知範x記者周燦*純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！*制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 不同的正義 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200452





	不同的正義3

**Author's Note:**

> *3355法官知範x記者周燦
> 
> *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！
> 
> *制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒
> 
> 墨希

今日法院鬧得沸沸揚揚，從外頭開始，圍牆邊就被大量舉著抗議看板的人士包圍，不過這還算常見的狀況，倒是連院內都七嘴八舌。

金知範一早到了自己座位放下公事包，看了眼昨晚睡在辦公室此時已經一邊吃著早餐一邊盯著電腦螢幕瞧的李長埈，只見後者盯著螢幕目不轉睛，臉上表情看起來有些驚訝，連手上的漢堡都忘了吃。

「哇——」先是莫名爆出一陣意義不明的聲音，李長埈招了招手讓金知範過去，「你看看這篇報導——」

金知範湊了過去，「性別歧視的法官是否適任？」斗大的標題出現在螢幕上，而畫面上還有幾張照片，內容陳述了最近鬧得雞犬不寧的騷擾案件，並且直指法官觀念的偏差等等。

「這誰寫的？」雖然向李長埈提問，但是金知範已經搶過滑鼠，往上翻找記者的署名，赫然看見那個他熟悉的名字——洪周燦。

「這位……名字真熟悉，你認識？」李長埈皺起眉頭唸著那名字，腦內馬上靈光一閃，「該不會是那個吧！你們那屆學年第一畢業但不當法官的那位？」

「我都讓他不要去碰43部了——」金知範顯得有些不快，轉身回到自己的座位上，立刻用通訊軟體給洪周燦發了一封短信，過不了多久對方直接打了電話過來。

「你在想什麼？那位部長背後除了有議員撐腰，妻子還是報社千金，惹到他你會被封殺的，還是說你不想幹了想回來當法官？」金知範接起電話就是一連串的話語向另一端拋，完全沒有停頓。

另一頭的洪周燦只是沉默了一會，才開口道，「所以這和我寫報導有什麼關係嗎？」

「你懂不懂你會被封殺，那就等於沒人會刊你的新聞稿，也就是說……」

「知範，我不覺得我有做錯什麼。」洪周燦咬了咬下唇拋下一句話，然後馬上掛了電話。

或許他不該掛電話的，當他放下手機的那刻有些後悔，但是方才一瞬間特別生氣，也許他們都該靜一靜再說。此時此刻正坐在咖啡廳的洪周燦捏了捏眉心，他最近還在調查另一個案子，似乎涉及法官收賄讓判決結果傾向被告，不過也許他該休息一會，這麼想著就在咖啡店的桌上趴了下來小寐了一會。

※

那是個櫻花盛開的時刻，雖然韓國的櫻花不像日本那麼普遍，但是在畢業季盛開的時候仍然非常美麗，綺麗的粉色花瓣落下，無論何時看起來都是一幅畫。

「終於畢業了，接下來是法官的考試，要不要打賭誰先考上？」看著學生們拋著學士帽，金知範笑著說道，雖然學年成績是輸了，但下次他絕對要扳回一成。

「知範，我——不會去當法官。」洪周燦深吸了一口氣說道，似乎下了很大的決心。

「不當法官你要當什麼？」金知範只當他開玩笑，沒有特別在意。

「我想當記者，不是普通的那種，我要去探索那些社會底層的人們，他們沒有足夠的能力去對抗法律，我想也許可以幫更多人。」洪周燦見身旁的人沒有太大的反應，於是開始向對方訴說自己的想法，「對了我還想先到全國各地去走走，總不能只待在首爾。」

「你是認真的？」金知範抿了抿嘴唇，表情有些詫異，他從沒想過洪周燦放棄當法官的一天。

洪周燦只是點了點頭，隔了半晌兩人都沒說話，他又打破沉默，「知範，我們分手吧。」

※

被掛了電話的瞬間金知範話才講到一半，原本又圓又大的雙眼睜得更大了，洪周燦雖然不是說完全不會生氣，但是這樣被掛電話還是第一次。有些尷尬的放下手機，在辦公桌前發呆。

「其實，他這樣做很好啦。媒體本來就要監督政府機構嘛，這樣剛好讓大家注意到問題，尤其那些我們自己不敢反應的問題，更應該別人說出來。」似乎察覺氣氛有些異常，李長埈試著緩和氣氛，小心翼翼的打量了金知範的眼色後又說道，「而且我超級討厭43部，上次法院內部的健身社團，43部的法官為了在女同事面前表現，佔著器材擺pose。」

「哦，是嗎？」看了眼李長埈，金知範暫時先把被掛電話這件事放一邊去，「我以為哥很喜歡43部的事務官。」

「呀，才沒有，你聽誰瞎說的？」李長埈逕自的說著，金知範卻只是當作耳邊風，更多的心思在洪周燦上。

分明都是洪周燦的錯，金知範心裡這麼想著。說了交往的是洪周燦，提了分手的也是洪周燦，然後現在掛了電話的還是洪周燦。他突然後悔昨天還去幫洪周燦慶生，然後居然還有一絲小小的希望兩人可以回到以前那樣子，要怪就怪他自己太樂觀了。

自從那通電話後，兩個人沒再有什麼交集，頂多住在同一個地方偶爾倒垃圾的時候碰面罷了，或者是上下班時間在家門口遇上，兩人之間就只有基於禮貌的點頭問好。

金知範每天還是會關注有沒有洪周燦發的新聞，上次的報導讓那位部長受到懲戒，而接著每次有什麼爭議性的判決幾乎都會被洪周燦揭露，不論是在法院內部或是網路上，洪周燦這個名字已經在流言蜚語中傳開，什麼「為人民發聲的記者」、又或是「勵志改變司法的記者」種種。

當然除了好名聲之外，不少惡言惡語也同時流傳出來，尤其是法院內部舊有的勢力還無法完全接受新的思想，因為洪周燦的報導而被懲戒的法官特別多，為此法院內部動盪不已，不少法官巴不得想辦法抵制洪周燦。

「你知道今天43部那位又上了洪大記者的報導了嗎？」李長埈在某天清早金知範剛進辦公室時問道，雖然上次就說要回家睡了，但是法院內動盪，所以工作一下多了起來，他沒回家幾天又開始了行軍床生活。

「哦。」金知範自顧自的放下手邊的東西坐入自己的位子。

「你就不好奇是什麼事嗎？」李長埈見他反應冷淡有些不是滋味。

「還能是什麼？」金知範嘆了一口氣，「肯定又是哪個判決有問題。」

「不，在我看來這次事情有點大了。」李長埈搖了搖頭。

金知範疑惑的看著李長埈，雖然後者是一個特別喜歡惡作劇的前輩，但是正事上不太會開玩笑，於是金知範把電腦打開立即去找了洪周燦今天發的新聞。甚至找都不用找，立刻在網路新聞的頭版就看見了，可見這新聞的轟動性，說是一個妻子在晚飯下毒造成丈夫死亡的案子，主審法官和被告有染，因此判決偏袒向妻子，報導中還附上了監視器畫面拍下兩人共同出現在酒店的畫面。

「不愧是學年第一啊，這種事都能揭發出來。」李長埈不知道是真心讚歎還是在諷刺在一旁說道，「43部部長肯定會反擊的啊，如果是一個報社的勢力確實是該揭發這件事，不過如果只有一個人單打獨鬥……小蝦米對上大鯨魚這還怎麼辦？」

能怎麼辦？金知範想著，他也不明白，再說了那只是洪周燦的事，和他又有何關係？關掉螢幕上的視窗，他開始翻閱今天的卷宗，假裝這件事和他一點關係都沒有。

*TBC


End file.
